


Jaune impregnates everyone

by 47_Chromosomes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Big Cock, Breeding, F/M, Funny, Gay, Harem, Incest, M/M, MILF, Meme, Necrophilia, RWBY is a shit show, Sex, beastiality, i wanna die, impregination, shitpost, ur mom gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47_Chromosomes/pseuds/47_Chromosomes
Summary: Jaune makes a bet with Tai Xio Long to impregnate everyone. All kinds of shit happens, gay, straight, and more!





	Jaune impregnates everyone

Jaune one day called for a team meeting. “I’m gonna impregnate my entire team!” He announced, Pyrrha and Nora turned their attention towards Ren causing him to say “Uhhhhh...”. Jaune walked up to him, stared at him dead in the eyes and said “ENTIRE TEAM! Now everybody get naked!” They all ripped off their clothes to reveal Pyrrha’s big tits, Nora’s big tits, Ren’s woody, and Jaune’s 400 light year long cock. First thing he did was plunge it into Pyrrha’s pussy, she orgasmed the second he put it in. But he wasn’t close do being done, he fucked the ever living fuck outta her and he came inside her tight cunt, she is now pregnant. Next was Nora, who was more dominant than Pyrrha, she was fucking the ever living fuck outta him until he jizzed inside her moist cunt, now she’s pregnant. Finally was Ren, now this was interesting because Jaune shoved his dick up Ren’s penis hole, blah blah blah, now he’s pregnant, I think. 

“Yah, I impregnated my entire team!” Cheered Jaune, “Amateur.” Said a voice coming from the outside window. Jaune looked out to see Tai Xao Long, Ruby and Yang’s dad, balancing on his 400 light year long cock to look through the window. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Asked Jaune, “You may have impregnated your entire team, but I impregnated 3 women. Per day.” Replied Tai, “Oh yeah? Well imma impregnate the entire academy!” Exclaimed Jaune. “Good luck with that.” Replied Tai. He then used his dick as a pogo stick to hop outta there. Jaune looked at his team and said, “Imma impregnate the entire academy!” Pyrrha then asked, “Does that include Cardin?” Jaune then said, “I didn’t say I’d enjoy all of it.” 

Next on the hit list was team RWBY, he walked into their dorm and said, “Ruby! Yang! I told your dad that I was gonna impregnate the entire academy, and I want you guys to be my first.” The sisters looked at each other and said, “What about your team?” Jaune replied “I already did that.” Yang then said, “Oh okay, let’s fuck!” Blake and Weiss weren’t there because reasons. They all got naked and had a threesome. Little did Jaune know what he was getting himself into, because Yang’s sex drive was so powerful that Jaune died, then came back to life. He took Ruby’s virginity and Yang being Yang, did horrible unspeakable acts of sexual violence that even mentioning will cause your liver to explode. He got them both pregnant in the process at least. But Yang wasn’t even close to being done and force fucked Jaune for 5 hours straight, he wasn’t really enjoying it. After that shit, Blake and Weiss walked inside the room and were horrified to see what has become of Jaune, Yang’s sex drive turned him into a blibbity blob of goo.

Pyrrha walked in, pulled out a syringe filled with mysterious liquid, injected it into Jaune and he turned back to normal. “Thanks Pyrrha, I’ll make sure to let you do horrible unspeakable acts of sexual violence that even mentioning them will make your liver explode.” But that had to wait because he needed to impregnate Blake and Weiss, “Blake, Weiss, I am here to impregnate everyone!” Weiss replied by saying, “Fine, just make it quick.” In an unenthusiastic tone, Blake on the other hand was happy and said, “Please do, I love being treated as a sex slave who has no rights and who gets their body written on.” Jaune gave a shocked look and said, “Jesus Christ, I’m not into that shit! I just wanted to impregnate everyone.” Blake gave a disappointing look and said, “Okay, I’ll just treat you like that then.” 

Jaune was then strapped to a chair with a ball gag and a blindfold on And was force fucked by Blake who also wrote stuff on his body like fuck boy, living dildo, and other stuff that is possibly horribly racist. She then got pregnant. “I didn’t like that very much.” Said Jaune, “Well you better get used to it boy.” Replied Blake, “You guys are really fucked up.” Said Jaune, “Okay Weiss, I’ll make this quick I promise.” He did just that, Weiss gave an annoyed look on her face and said, “Okay, now go Fuck someone else you cuck!” Upon uttering the word ‘cuck’ an actual cuck named Cardin walked in. “Wait, what am I doing here again? Oh yeah! To fuck Jaune in the ass!” Upon saying that, Jaune got scared and shot a massive load of cum on Cardin in fear.

It was so powerful that Cardin was pushed back to the wall and was stuck there like in Alien. “Oh, well shit.” Said Cardin. “Ya know Jaune, I was just kidding when I said that I was going to fuck you in the ass... I-... hurk!” He then started to convulse painfully and screamed at the top of his lungs, then a chest burster with Jaune’s hair popped out of Cardin. “Oh, well shit, I just killed someone.” Said Jaune. Pyrrha intervened, “You did the right thing.” Cardin Yelled out, “I’m not dead!” Jaune then sneezed in his general direction giving Cardin the plague. Pyrrha then threw a small pox blanket on Cardin. Cardin is now dead.

Jaune then continued his quest, he was walking down the halls until he bumped into Cinder. “Your a horrible fucking person and I sincerely wish you would burn in Hell for the rest of your miserable life. You should have been aborted as a fetus and your parents should have used a condom. But I need to impregnate you.” Said Jaune, Cinder responded by saying “That was a sexy way of describing me. Now fuck me before I kill your girlfriend.” Jaune did just that, but he took the bow and arrow and threw it to the side. It landed on Cardin’s corpse causing him to come back to life. “God damnit! Why the fuck did you do that?! I liked it in hell!” Said Cardin. Pyrrha walked up to him, told him to shut up, called him a cuck, and proceeded to sacrifice him to Cthulhu. Cardin’s soul was raped by Cthulhu’s tentacles. Jaune knocked up Cinder in the process. “Okay, who’s next?” Asked Jaune. He looked to his side to see that he was near Goodwitch’s classroom. He walked into the class and told the teacher, “This is gonna be a weird request but can I impregnate you?” He asked. “Consider it extra credit mr. Arc.” She replied, then they started fucking. It was pretty graphic because she was into BDSM, and let’s just say that Jaune in that situation was kinda well.... fucked up, but sexy. If your into that kind of stuff, if your not then it’s just fucked up.

Cardin came back from the deep dark abyss in the sea from where Cthulhu sleeps looking horrified. “So.... many.... tentacles....” Pyrrha made it worse by shoving a giant squid up his ass. Cardin died from being raped to death. Jaune then jizzed inside Goodwitch’s cunt. “You get an A for the semester, but if you have aids, then you fail.” She told Jaune sternly. “K. All right, whose next? I guess team CVFY.” 

He walked up to them and told them that he needed to impregnate ALL of them. The 2 girls were like “Oh okay.” But the two guys were like “Uhhhhhhhhhh....” but Jaune wasn’t having none of that shit, he got Velvet, Coco, Fox, and that other guy who’s name I forgot and I’m not looking him up because I’m not a mega ass faggot you god damn retards! So his name for now will be fucking Uhh..... Yigger. Don’t mess the pronunciation on that one kids. He fucked the girls cunts and the boys dick holes, or assholes or whatever. He filled their wombs with cum and knocked them up. You see, Jaune’s penis has the ability to give a man a womb for the soul purpose of getting them pregnant with his babies, no one else’s.

Cardin came back looking more horrified than ever before. “WHAT SICK FUCK WROTE THIS?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!” He Screamed. Pyrrha walked up to him with a chainsaw strap on and said, “Your existence is a crime against humanity.” Cardin’s eyes literally popped out of his head and he tried to run away, but Pyrrha tripped him with Jaune’s giant “sword” and plunged her chainsaw dildo into his ass. He bled out and died.

Jaune moved on to Sun and Neptune. (Warning! The following part is the gayest thing since gay came to gay town.) They were already fucking each other by the time Jaune entered the scene. So he tore off his clothes and they had a gay threesome. A choo choo train of gay. You see kids that’s when a group of men stand in a line fucking each other in the ass. He nutted in their asses getting them pregnant and said “No homo.” Making it not gay. 

Cardin climbed outta hell with a vengeance to kill whomever wrote this fanfiction.

Next was Ozpin, he walked into his office, only to see Ozpin getting sodomized by Qrow, who was drunk and ranting about minorities and sounding like your average 4chan user when they step outside of their parents basement. 

So I guess Jaune technically got cucked in a way... but who cares? Jaune tore off his trousers and shoved his dick up Qrow’s ass. It went so far up his ass that it came out his mouth and Ozpin proceeded to suck on it. Jesus Christ, that’s fucking nasty. Now ever time you blink you will see that image. And because fuck logic, they got pregnant from having their insides destroyed by Jaune’s penis. Meanwhile Cardin was building an evil device. What was it? Read and find out! He was also hiding from Pyrrha who was carrying a body bag and a rusty carving knife to castrate him with. “Jesus Christ, dis bitch crazy...” Cardin said to himself. Pyrrha then teleported behind him. “Omae wa mou shindeiru.” Is what she said. Cardin turned around and screamed “Nani?” Then his head exploded. She still castrated him and fed his balls to the dogs. AKA; ur mom, who is gay.

Next on the fuck list was Raven, Yang’s mom for you filthy casuals. Now Raven and Jaune never even shared the screen with each other, or maybe they did... ah fuck you who gives a shit. But Jaune needed help from Qrow who summoned her by offering all of his hentai as a sacrifice. He sacrificed the hentai and she just showed up. “Raven, fuck this guy.” Qrow said pushing Jaune towards her. “Why tho?” She asked. “I made a bet with Tai.” Jaune explained. “Okay, that makes sense. Let’s fuck.” Raven said.

Raven was about as fucked up as Yang, as in after 5 hours of intense fucking, Raven got pregnant but Jaune turned into a blibbity blob of goo. Yang walked in to see what the fuck was going on and Raven stuck her head between her thighs. “Stupid fucking daughter of mine can’t even eat the pussy she came out of properly!” Raven Said in a voice of rage. Qrow sighed and said, “Not again...” he tried to pull Yang out of her grasp but she wouldn’t let go. Blob Jaune said “Someone somewhere is jerking off to this. And that someone... is me! But wait... I have no hands or cock to jerk off with, because I am a blibbity blob of goo!” Thats when Pyrrha came back with the syringe and injected it into him to bring him back to normal. “Thanks Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha slapped him in the face. “Ow, what the fuck was that for?” He asked, “Because you shouldn’t masturbate to this, it’s not right.” Jaune gave a sad face and went on with his quest. Qrow was still trying to stop this fucked up shit with Yang and Raven. And Cardin came back to life only this time with no balls or cock. You see, in hell he went to McDonald’s where Ronald McDonald sucked his tic tac dick so hard that it came off. Cardin also has herpes from the incident. So he is no longer male nor female, he’s just all smooth down there.

Next on the list was Blake’s parents, so he teleported to that island where the furries live. He saw Sun fucking Blake’s mom while Blake’s dad was getting cucked. The sight of anything NTR related made Jaune sooooo angry that he grabbed Sun by the dick and swung him around like a lasso. Then like a sling he threw Sun out the window, but Sun’s dick is like his tail so he used it to grab onto the window and swung himself back inside with his dick. Yes, he can control it like his tail, because it’s funny. 

“What the fuck man? Why’d you do that?” Screamed Sun, “NTR is worst fetish.” Jaune said. “Oh okay, that makes sense.” Sun replied, they then fucked Blake’s parents making it a foursome and not NTR, but in the end it was Jaune who impregnated them all. Including Sun, again.

Next was Jaune’s 7 sisters, because incest is wincest! They all look like Jaune with long hair and tits. Not going to go into any detail cause that would be gay. He then proceeded to impregnate his mom and dad. Yes even his dad. The children that they will have will be put in the special education section of Beacon because inbreeding leads to retarded kids. So remember, incest isn’t wincest, unless it’s gay, then it’s funny. ur mom gay

Next was Summer Rose, who was dead... NECROPHILIA!!! He dug up her corpse and proceeded to fuck her rotted maggot filled pussy. Cardin who saw it from a distance proceeded to vomit up his internal organs and Pyrrha grabbed those organs and shoved them up his ass. He died again.

Next was Emerald and Mercury. Jaune walked in on them fucking each other to footage of Wallace and Gromit flying the planes on 9/11. Jaune smacked the tv the footage was on with his cock and told them his quest for impregnating. They got pissed off at him so he came on the tv fixing it and then they all fucked. However, because Emerald was black, a member of the KKK walked in and attempted to kill her with a shot gun. Too bad it was a fucking nerf gun and she just took off his pointy hat and shoved it up his ass. The Klans man was of course Cardin, who then got fucking shot in the head and dick head by Pyrrha wielding a desert eagle. “Double head shot.” She said. And Jaune got them both pregnant because he can split his dick to create up to 5 dicks. Now he has 2, each one 200 light years long. He doesn’t like to do this cause it hurts and makes it look small. After he put it back to normal he knocked up the other guys who I’m too lazy to put. Fuck I forgot Salem, yeah... this is gonna end badly.

He magically appeared in front of Salem who was busy not being a threatening villain, but she was trying her hardest. But alas, her efforts proved pointless. She just looked like a reject Sonic villain OC. “Huh? Dafuq? Whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'e are you?” She asked. “Jaune Arc, And I made a bet with someone to impregnate everyone.” Jaune exclaimed. “Oh, well alright then. I guess it’s better than being as threatening as a dildo at the YMCA.” Salem said, “What if it has AIDS?” Jaune asked. “Well that changes everything.” They fucked and got Salem pregnant, Cardin was in the corner jacking off to Sonic sucking his own dick. Pyrrha saw that and said, “Oh that’s nasty.” And proceeded to grab Cardin’s head and shove it up his dick hole and rolled him away. She then picked up Cardin and threw him into the shower room at beacon, where he pulled his head outta his dick only to see a big black guy. “Oh fuck.” Cardin said as he got an entire Ugandan tribe shoved up his ass. He got so full that he exploded and died.

Next was the most popular character to make porn of, Neo! Who when Jaune walked up to her, was masturbating with ice cream. “ICE COLD PUSSY!” Jaune screamed as he proceeded to whip his dick out and Neo got sooooo moist that the ice cream melted and she pounced on him and absolutely dominated him. Now Jaune has become Neo’s fuck toy. “Wait, I didn’t agree to this!” He screamed, but he only got smacked about by Neo and she slammed ice cream on his balls. The ice cold sensation on his nut sack caused him to retaliate by shooting ropes of white hot sperm into her cunt. This caused Neo to shoot out cunt juice from her cunt. Ew cunt juice, that’s gay. But she’s now pregnant and he walked away because she can’t do shit cause the cunt juice was her source of power.

Next was Weiss’s sister Winter, who was no where to be found. Jaune looked everywhere but she was still nowhere. Jaune asked Weiss for help and she agreed only to get back at Winter for discovering her shota collection. Weiss called her and Winter showed up. “Winter, this guy made a bet with Qrow’s brother in law to impregnate everyone.” Winter said “Ok” bada bing bada boop, She now has a fetus inside her. Cardin came back from the dead again and looked around to make sure Pyrrha was no where to be seen. “Oh thank Allah she’s gone.” He said to himself, that was until she teleported behind him. “Nothing personal kid.” She said before...- wait a minute, that wasn’t the real Cardin. It was a hologram! The real one was running away back to his dorm where he thought he would be safe. 

The minute he walked in he saw the rest of his team with round bellies. “What the..- how did that...?” Cardin stuttered. “Jaune got us pregnant.” Said Mohawk cunt, “And your next.” Said a voice behind Cardin’s ear. It was Jaune! With a big ol stiffy. “AAAGH! Look Jaune, I’m sorry for bullying you and masturbating to fan fictions of you getting cucked...-“

“WHAT DID YOU SAY NIGGA?!” Screamed a voice from outside. Then Pyrrha came crashing through the wall with a chainsaw with little chainsaws on it. “YOUR GONNA REGRET DOING THAT!!” She screamed. “Hey hey hey! Why not go after who wrote them?” Cardin asked. Pyrrha put down her weapon and said, “Okay, I’ll kill the NTR authors, artists, and then you.” She then teleported to the real world to her first target JLullaby. “Oh Jay Lube...” She sang. “It’s JLullaby MOM! And...- wait a minute. Your not my mom.” Now JL was this Morbidly obese emo midget who probably shot up his school. Just to show you what he looks like. “I WILL NEVER CHEAT ON JAUNE!!!” Pyrrha Screamed as she revved up her chainsaw, but before she could kill him. JL’s Master magically appeared in front of Pyrrha causing her to stop. JL’s Master is of course, Shädman.

Then Jaune, and Ruby jumped out of the computer to see Shädman because he’s fucking Shädman, also they didn’t want Pyrrha to kill him. JL Said, “OMG it’s Ruby Rose! I wanna see her get raped by a bunch of guys with elephant trunk sized dicks and get knocked up and have her mind be broken and have Yang join and...-“ Shädman slapped the little faggot in the face to shut him up, while Ruby threw him into the deepest reaches of 4chan as punishment for being a degenerate scum bag. “Next time ask if you want to kill one of my subordinates. I’m okay with it but just ask.” Shäd told Pyrrha. “Fuck you Imma do what I want.” 

They then jumped back into the fic and Jaune began to fuck Cardin in the ass. “So what if you bleed out like a menstruating elephant? See if I give a fuck!” Screamed Jaune to Cardin who’s asshole was bleeding. “My word you are having your period! Here let me use your Mohawk as a tampon.” Jaune said as he grabbed Mohawk cunt’s Mohawk and shoved it up Cardin’s bleeding ass. “Boy I am quite parched, I could use some refreshments.” 

“Your blood will do just fine.” Jaune began to drink Cardin’s ass blood. “It tastes like Red Robbin cheese burgers.” After all that scaring imagery, the door opened and the AO3 user taijinn walked in. For those who don’t know, this guy claims to like Arkos but hates Jaune harem fics. So he writes fics of Cardin fucking Pyrrha while they both sexually humiliate Jaune. He also give TL;DR reasons why he does it. He began to talk, “Blah blah blah, cuck, blah blah blah, fucking jews, blah blah blah, Arkos is great but I like to see Jaune driven to suicide from humiliation by having his girlfriend fuck his bully and get covered in bully cum. Both with Jaune unaware and aware because...-“

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! NOBODY CARES!” Screamed Pyrrha as she grabbed him and threw him in the garbage. “Know your place trash!” 

*Authors note, I do not condone cyber bullying. Unless it’s NTR, then tell them their wrong, but no death threats. Okay?*

Anyway, he climbed out of the garbage to reveal that he is actually Kevin Robinson from school, FUCK YOU KEVIN STOP SHOWING EVERYONE MY FUCKING DEVIANT ART YOU PIECE OF SHIT!! Jaune slapped Cardin on the ass causing him to jump up in fear and land on Kevin causing Kevin to slowly go into Cardin’s asshole. “ANAL VORE!!” Screamed Pyrrha.

Anyway back to impregnation. Next was the lizard lesbian who’s name I forgot, you know what he impregnates everyone! I’m too lazy to name them all and go into detail. It’s my fic I do what I want. 

After all that, Tai pogo sticked with his dick back to Beacon to see how well Jaune was doing. “Well mr. Arc I gotta say, you out did yourself. You’ve earned my respect.” Jaune just smacked Tai in the face with his dick causing Tai to fall to the ground. Jaune tore off Tai’s pants and proceeded to violate Tai’s corn hole. He plunged in and out until, SPLOOGE! Now Tai’s pregnant. “Ruff!” 

“Oh how could I forget?” Jaune then fucked Zwei in the ass, giving Zwei puppies. 

9 months later, everyone gave birth making everyone in the world Jaune’s child. He took care of all of them the same, because he is not a neglectful man. He had all the waifus, husbandos, and children. Truly best family man. 

 

END


End file.
